IFMC Season 5
Feeder Series [http://ifmc.wikia.com/wiki/IFMC_GP2_Season_5 IFMC GP2 Season 5] [http://ifmc.wikia.com/wiki/IFMC_GP3_Season_5 IFMC GP3 Season 5] About Season 5 The Season 5 IFMC Season will be the fifth season of the championship. Set up by Joseph Willows the league will consist of 11 teams with 22 real drivers. Season 5 will also be the first season where teams will be running V12 engines after 4 seasons with V10 engines, however it will be the last season on Grand Prix 3 as a result of the series moving to Grand Prix 4 in Season 6. Signed Teams and Drivers Team Changes *Fernando Alonso announced that Season 4 would be his last in the top class as he would be driving in IndyCar for the Season 4/5 season. *Daniel Ricciardo left GRM at the end of Season 4 to join Etihad Racing. *After being taken over by Daniel Macamo, Monster Grand Prix will rebrand as British Airways Racing in Season 5. *Oliver Rowland became a full time employee for the renamed British Racing Airways team from Season 5. He will become one of their test drivers. *Nyck de Vries left Martini Motorsport as a test driver to join the rebranded British Airways Racing team as test driver in Season 5. *Ferdinand Habsburg will join El Dorado Racing as a test driver in Season 5. *Rubens Barrichello will make his debut in IFMC with the rebranded British Airways Racing team in Season 5. *Will Power will make his debut in IFMC with George Roke Motorsport after being loaned out by El Dorado Racing. He will remain as test driver for El Dorado. *Enaam Ahmed will return in Season 5 as test driver for the renamed British Airways Racing team after spending a season on the sidelines without a job. *Esteban Ocon left Martini Motorsport at the end of Season 4 to join George Roke Motorsport in Season 5. *Antonio Giovinazzi left Bud Light Lime Motorsport at the end of Season 4 to join Martini Motorsport in Season 5. *Giuliano Alesi will become a test driver for Martini Motorsport in Season 5. *Scott Dixon left Mars Grand Prix and El Dorado Racing as test driver at the end of Season 4 to join British Airways Racing in Season 5. *Felix Rosenqvist left Bud Light Lime Motorsport as test driver in Season 4 to become test driver at El Dorado Racing. On top of that, he will be loaned out to Mars Grand Prix to race for them in Season 5. *Martini Motorsport ended its partnership with Ferrari at the end of Season 4 after just 1 season and switched to Renault engines which were lasted used in Season 3 by the now defunct MOrange Orange Racing team. *Mars Grand Prix will switch from Porsche engines to Ferrari engines in Season 5. *Sérgio Perez left El Dorado Racing at the end of Season 4 to join Bud Light Lime Motorsport on a 2 season deal. *Charles Leclerc left Shadow Mercedes at the end of Season 4 to join El Dorado Racing on a loan deal from Etihad Racing, thus remaining as test driver for Etihad. *Pierre Gasly will make his full-time debut in IFMC with Shadow Mercedes after being loaned out by Etihad Racing. He has also signed a 2 season deal to be a test driver at Etihad Racing. *After 4 seasons with Audi, AMP Racing will split with the German manufacturer and switch to their rivals Mercedes for Season 5. *Josef Newgarden left Mars Grand Prix as test driver at the end of Season 4 to join Etihad Racing as a test driver. *George Russell was loaned out to Mars Grand Prix for Season 5. *Brendon Hartley left Monster Grand Prix and went to IFMC GP3 with Willows Racing. *Rio Haryanto left East Midlands Racing as a test driver at the end of Season 4 to join AMP Racing as a test driver on a 2 season deal from Season 5. *Ralf Aron will become a test driver for AMP Racing in Season 5. *Heikki Kovalainen will become a test for Suomi Grand Prix in Season 5. He was seen in IFMC as a test driver for Shadow Mercedes back in Season 2 when the team was known as Walmsley Grand Prix. *Despite being the defending champion, Lewis Hamilton will still run the Number 44 on his car for Season 5. *Alexander Albon will return to test driver duties in Season 5 with East Midlands Racing after previously being test driver with the now defunct Astro Racing team. *Felipe Massa left Monster Grand Prix to become a test driver at East Midlands Racing for Season 5. *Arjun Maini left Monster Grand Prix as test driver to become a test driver at George Roke Motorsport for Season 5. *Tadasuke Makino will become a test driver at George Roke Motorsport for Season 5. *Marcus Armstrong left Mars Grand Prix as test driver and became test driver at George Roke Motorsport for Season 5. *Nick Cassidy will become a test driver at Mars Grand Prix for Season 5. *Hiroaki Ishiura will become a test driver at Mars Grand Prix for Season 5. Season 5 Calendar Testing Results Drivers Championship Points are awarded to the top eight classified finishers using the following structure: *Scott Dixon initially finished 7th on the road in South Africa, however he received a 3 place demotion dropping to 10th for overtaking Pascal Wehrlein under waved yellow flags. *Bold text means that driver took pole in that round. *Italic text means that driver set the fastest lap. *'*' means they retired, however because they completed 90% of the race distance or they were classified as finishing. *Gold coloured background means that the driver won that race. *Silver coloured background means that the driver finished 2nd in that race. *Bronze coloured background means that the driver finished 3rd in that race. *Green coloured background means that the driver finished in the points in that race. *Blue coloured background means that the driver finished outside the points in that race. *Purple coloured background means that the driver retired from that race. *Black coloured background with white text means that the driver was disqualified from that race. *White coloured background means that the driver did not start the race or it was cancelled. |} Constructors Championship